Tokoyami's Sick Day
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: What if Tokoyami got sick who would take care of him. Well that is the predicament he is in, but Tsuyu will take care of him. How will this play out. Rated T just because there is no smut but there are references to genitals so if you don't want to read a story with those elements then don't read this story. Hope you enjoy. Inspired again by TraditionalTwist's TokoTober.


**Here is another story for TokoTober. I mainly doing this one because I am bored and I have reached a writer's block with one of my other stories if you haven't read it. So I hope you enjoy it.**

Everyone was coming into class right before the bell ringed. But not everyone is fit to be in class right now. "Achoo!" Tokoyami sneezed. "Tokoyami that is the fifth time you sneezed in the last minute I think you may be sick." Shoji said. "No I am fine… I can make it through the ACHOO!" Tokoyami sneezed out. Shoji just decided to stay out of his business since Tokoyami is normally like this. "Okay good morning class, today we will be learning about rescue tactics in the event you are in that situ-""ACHOO!" Tokoyami sneezed again. "Um Tokoyami are you alright?" Aizawa asked. "Uh Yeah I'm fine." Tokoyami replied. "Tokoyami you are not fit to be in class right now you need to go back to your dorm." Shoji said. "I told you I am fi- ACHOO!" Tokoyami yet again sneezed. "Okay, Tokoyami you are to go back to your dorm. You can't be sick and expect to help people." Aizawa said. "Ugh fine" Tokoyami said annoyed.

"Shouldn't someone take care of him?" Koda asked. " **No I can take care of him** " Dark Shadow said. "I would like someone else to do that because your definition of 'taking care' of me when I'm sick is stuffing my face with saltine crackers." Tokoyami replied. Half of the class snickered at this. "I'll take care of him." Tsuyu said. "Okay. Well get him out of here can't have him getting anyone else sick." Aizawa stated. "Okay come on Tokoyami." Tsuyu said.

So Tokoyami got up and walked out of the class with Tsuyu. "I would love for Tsuyu to take care of me if you know what I mean." Mineta said. Then Tsuyu's tongue and Dark Shadow both came back in the class and slapped him. This make Bakugo laugh like hell.

So many thoughts was running though Tokoyami's head right now. "Why did she volunteer to take care of me? Does she care about me? Does she like me? Why do I always get put in these awkward situations?" "Tokoyami are you alright?" Tsuyu asked as they made it to his dorm. "Uh yeah I'm fine" Tokoyami replied as they entered the room.

 **(I am also assuming you know how Tokoyami's room looks)**

"It is very dark in here, you must really enjoy the dark." Tsuyu said. "Uh yeah but I want to lie down right now." Tokoyami stated. "Oh yeah of course, you should take a shower first." Tsuyu said. "Yeah your right" Tokoyami submitted. "Cool, Kero." Tsuyu croaked as she started taking off Tokoyami's shirt. "Umm what are you doing?" Tokoyami asked. "Well I am taking care of you aren't I?" Tsuyu replied smiling. At this point Tokoyami was too tired to care. "Okay, just don't tell anyone I am letting you do this." Tokoyami stated. "Of course." Tsuyu said as she removed his shirt. "Wow... You are really taking good care of yourself." Tsuyu gawked as his body. "Ummm thanks" Tokoyami replied blushing. She reached and grabbed his pants. She started removing them from his body. Tokoyami was trying to keep his erection from springing up. It took literally all his concentration. Tsuyu saw the distress on his face. At first she didn't know what was wrong with him. Then she realized what she was doing adn blushed. "I don't care if your hard right now. It would seem abnormal if you didn't" Tsuyu calmly said. This made Tokoyami extremely distressed. "Ummm are you sure?" Tokoyami asked. "Yes I am sure. I don't want to put you under anymore stress." Tsuyu said. So Tokoyami let his third leg go and Tsuyu was very embarrased.

Tokoyami went into the shower while Tsuyu was sitting outside thinking. "He was very ummm No I shouldn't think about him like that. However, he is a nice and cute person that is why I volunteered in the first place. I really want to ask him out but I don't know how to." Tsuyu thought. She realized he needed food and medicine. "Tokoyami I am going to the store to get you some stuff for your cold." Tsuyu shouted. "Okay!" Tokoyami shouted back. "Okay Fumi-kun I'll see you when I get back." Tsuyu slipped out. They both couldn't see each others reactions but they both were in shock. Fumi-kun was going to be Tokoyami's nickname for Tsuyu when she ask him out or at least if she asked if she could use that name. She hurried to the store and got what she needed. She came back to see Tokoyami sleeping on his bed. "Hey Fumi-Kun your awake?" Tsuyu asked. No response. So she went into the common area and went to make him some soup she bought.

Bakugo and Kirishima both walk into the kitchen to see Tsuyu cooking the soup. "Oi, frog girl whatcha cooking?" Bakugo shouted. "Some soup for Tokoyami." Tsuyu replied. "Well your making it wrong!" Bakugo shouted. He walks up and cook the soup himself. "Here that's how you make soup for a sick person." Bakugo shoved a thermos of the soup in Tsuyu's hands. She thanked him and she left. "I didn't know Explosion Murder could cook." Kirishimia nagged. "Tell anyone this and I will kill you!" Bakugo screamed. "Tell anyone what?" Todoroki asked. "That Bakugo can cook." Kirishima snickered. "THAT'S IT!" Bakugo went and chased Kirishima around the campus. "Um okay?" Todoroki said shrugging.

Tsuyu makes it back up to his room. Tokoyami was waking up. "*Yawn* Argh what time is it?" Tokoyami asked. "About 3 p.m. I brought you some soup and medicine." Tsuyu replied. "Thank you." Tokoyami showed his gratitude. Tsuyu ended up feeding him the soup while dark shadow recorded the entire thing. Tokoyami protested the entire time. "And done." Tsuyu giggled. This made Tokoyami blush a deep red and that clicked a question in his head. "Hey Tsuyu why did you call me Fumi-Kun?" Tokoyami asked. "Oh um that well, might as well tell you then. I have a crush on you and I wanted to call you that for the longest time. That is one of the reasons why I volunteered to help take care of you." Tsuyu said blushing a tomato color. This put Tokoyami in a shocked state. "I um like you too." Tokoyami replied. This put a huge smile on Tsuyu's face she went to go his him but he dodged the kiss.

"?" Tsuyu questioned. "I am still sick you know. I don't want to see you get sick" Tokoyami replied. Tokoyami took the medicine that Tsuyu got him. And overnight he felt better. Surprisingly, Tsuyu didn't get sick.

"So how was you guys day off?" Ashido asked. "Okay" Tokoyami replied." **I GOT A VIDEO OF TSUYU CONFESSING HER FEELING TO TOKOYAMI AND HIM ACCEPTING THEM!"** Dark Shadow shouted to the top of his non-existent lungs. This made everyone turn around and look at both of them. Everyone was silent. " **ALSO TSUYU FEED TOKOYAMI SOUP!** " Dark shadow yelled again. "DARK SHADOW! YOUR GETTING THE MATCHES TONIGHT!" Tokoyami shouted. Dark shadow retreated in fear. Tsuyu giggled and kissed the tip of Tokoyami's beak. "Well it was bound to get out anyway." Tsuyu said. "Wow I owe Midnight so much money." Aizawa said in the background. This caught everyone of guard. Soon everyone was asking questions about both of them. "You see his dick?!" Mineta shouted. Everyone either laughed or scolded him. "I did actually." Tsuyu said blankly. Tokoyami left the class after that. "You don't have a filter on your mouth now do you?" Uraraka asked. "Not at the slightest, he isn't mad just extremely embarrassed." Tsuyu replied.

Tokoyami and Tsuyu's relationship blossomed into marriage and having a family.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading my story it was nice of ShadowPheniox to let me write a story every once in a while.**

 **ShadowPheniox: Okay I am back in the driver seat Dark Shadow.**

 **Dark Shadow: Fine we need to make a collab story tho.**

 **ShadowPheniox: As long as you keep sex scenes to a minimum. Understand?**

 **Dark Shadow: As long as I get to write 50% of it.**

 **ShadowPheniox: Deal.**

 **Dark Shadow: Yay! Our next story will be a collab.**

 **Tokoyami: Sorry to bother you but I need Dark Shadow Back.**

 **Dark Shadow: Okay see you guys later.**


End file.
